Love Beyound Time
by Khloelove
Summary: Time has over and over again brought them close, but fate had always intervened. There love and Bond has transcended time, but when these two fated souls became one, the kamis feared them and destroyed them. Never allowing the two to live in the same time nor remember there pasts of when they had loved one another. A simple mistake of the kamis will allow them once again to to meet
1. Chapter 1

** In Debt**

**(This is my First Fan fiction, so please be patience with me. I am very open to ideas and other people thoughts. I don't own these Characters, Rumiko Takahashi does! )**

It's been 6 years since mistress centipede dragged me down the well and into the feudal Era. It's been 6 hard working years chasing after the shikon jewel and fitting off Naraku and his offspring's. Let's not forget having to put up with Inuyasha. I swear after all these years all I have gotten out of him are gray hairs and I have completely lost count of how many times I have sat him.  "Go Inuyasha….Go after Kikyo…..she might need you more than I do at this moment. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just got a few scratches and nothing more." Kagome said as she lowered her eyes to avoid making eye contact with him. After so many years she should have gotten used to it. She should have learned to accept that Inuyasha would never be hers. She knew he still loved Kikyo and she had come to accept that she loved Inuyasha as a sister loves a brother. Even though she didn't love Inuyasha anymore, it still hurt…it still hurt to watch Inuyasha look at her with regret and sadness written all over his face, every time he ran after Kikyo. It killed her to realize every once in a while that she allowed this to happen….that she allowed it to go this far. Just like she fell in love with Inuyasha, she had learned to fall out of love with him. "Seriously Inuyasha go." Kagome told Inuyasha, but all he did was look at her; wanting to go to Kikyo's side, but afraid to leave kagome alone and hurt. "What are you waiting for Inuyasha….. Kikyo is hurt. Naraku hurt her pretty bad." Kagome told Inuyasha, irritated that he had not left yet. Did he worry about hurting her by leaving to look for Kikyo…Well it was a little too late for that now. "Inuyasha stop looking at me as if I have grown horns…. if you don't go I am going to "S.I.T" you until I fall asleep." Kagome said as she stomped her right foot on the ground. "Fine wench...don't go anywhere I'll be back to see your wounds." Inuyasha said as he turned his back on her and jumped into a tree and disappeared. Kagome slowly fell to the grown and started pounding her hands on the ground forcefully. "Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid…..I am so stupid…why does it still hurt…why" Kagome said as she stopped and opened her hands from the fist she had them in. "I…I…I'm not going to cry ever…not ever again over this subject." Kagome said. She had cried before, but now she had no more tears for this and she would not allow it. 6 Years in the feudal era had made her strong and powerful. She had worked long days with kaede focusing her priestess powers and perfecting her archery. Kaede had let kagome know that she had surpassed Kikyo. No longer did Kagome need to carry a bow and arrows around with her at all times. All she needed to do was prepare her arms as if she had a real bow and arrows and with focusing her energy a bright arrow with strong holy powers would appear; ready to be aimed at its victims.  
Kagome stood up and looked at her surroundings. Naraku was just pure evil that destroyed everything and anything in his path. She looked at the ruined trees and at the huge holes that were in the ground. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly kagome walked over to the most damaged area. She placed her hands over it and focused her energy. It was a cold sensation at first, but then it was warm. Her finger tips felt tingly and a pinkish purplish light glowed out of her hands. In a matter of seconds the area where there battle was had been healed and was back to what it was before their fight took place. It seemed as if nothing had happened in the first place. This was something else kaede had wanted to see if kagome was capable of doing. Only very strong priestess had been able to do it, the last priestess that had these powers was Midoriko. Kaede was astonished when kagome started to show improvements with her healing powers. Never would she have believed that kagome would have been blessed by the gods with these holy powers. It didn't matter if it was a flower, animals, or a human being. As long as it was not to close to death she would be able to cure them back to health. It was easier to cure animals or plants back to their blooming stage, but with humans it took a bit longer, depending on how ill they were. It was just past noon, and Kagome realized that she was completely alone, she had forgotten that Songo had left to visit her father's grave in her village and Miroku had gone with her while Shippo had stayed with kaede in the village. "Forget it; I'm not waiting for you Inuyasha." Kagome said out loud as she started to walk away and headed to the hot spring. Once arriving there kagome slid her backpack off her back and let it hit the ground softly. She took off her clothes and rapped a towel around her body. With her age not only had she grown strong and powerful, but she had developed a nice physic. She had a full chest and cures in every place on her body that needed to be; long toned legs and dark brown hair that reached her mid-back, but the thing that stuck out the most were her hips. Kagome had curvy hips that helped her body seduce the man that looked her way without even trying.  
She walked closer to the hot spring, let the towel fall to the ground and slowly walked to the water adjusting herself to the waters temperature and then sat down; slowly reclining onto the rock. She looked over her body and realized she didn't get any major cuts; she had more bruise than anything. She dunked her head into the water, but quickly come up due to the fact that her head stung; she checked her head for any cut and soon realized that she had a small cut on the back of her head near her ear. "Must have gotten it when Naraku flung me in the air …and to have believed I made a safe landing on my head." Kagome jokingly said out loud as she let her hand fall into the water. Kagome laid her head back and closed her eyes for a few moments letting the hot spring work its wonders on her bruised body.  
After a while kagome got out and dried of her body, she put on her favorite dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and a white tea shirt that had black printing saying " forget being a princess, I want to be a vampire." She slipped on her socks and put on her black van skater shoes. She brushed her hair and set it in a high pony tail. She slowly walked back to the hot spring knelled and looked at her reflection in the water. She didn't believe she had an unattractive face; she had and oval face with medium sized lips, small narrow nose, big wide Aqua marine eyes with specks of blue that were complemented with a full set of long curly eye lashes. Kagome splashed the reflection in the water with her hands and stood up. "Who am I kidding; I can't even get Inuyasha to look my way." Kagome said as she set up camp. It was still early, but she was tired and she just wanted to get it out of the way. Once she was done setting everything up her stomach grumbled. Kagome quickly went through her bag, but found no food in it. She quickly decided that she needed to eat and the quickest meal closest to her was fish. Kagome got up and started walking towards the direction of the stream.  
Half way there kagome felt a familiar strong aura. "Sesshomaru" kagome whispered as she stopped walking and looked at him as he came into her view. "Miko where is the half breed" Sesshomaru said in his unemotional voice. Kagome was speechless, the few times she had seen Sesshomaru she was always star struck by his beauty and this made no difference. Or maybe she was just speechless because he was an extremely powerful demon that demanded respect and if he did not get it, he could easily kill her. She wasn't afraid of him, but was lost in her own thoughts that she had forgotten to respond to his question. "Miko this Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." Kagome inhaled and exhaled deeply. "He went after the priestess Kikyo…she was badly injured during the battle we had with Naraku today." Kagome said in a strong voice as she looked at him. "Were you injured Miko" **What!** Kagome though. "**Why would he care**…..**Why is he even asking** **me this. It so has nothing to do with him"** screamed in kagome's head. "Just a few minor cuts and a few bruise, but nothing that won't heal over time. My wounds weren't as important to tend to compared to Kikyo's." Kagome said in a soft voice. She knew where this was heading and she didn't like it one bit "That Half breed still went after the dead priestess when here he has a living and breathing human. He truly is stupid and pathetic," He said in his emotionless strong voice. "No Sesshomaru the only stupid one here is me. For simply believing that I could interfere in a love that is as true as there's is. If I was in his possession and I knew that I had a second chance with the person I loved and lost once, I wound not hesitate to be with that person. I would have done the same thing, because when you love that deeply it goes beyond time Sesshomaru."  
Sesshomaru looked at kagome in his unemotional face and he was ready to say something that kagome would eventually end up responding rudely to him, so she simply beat him to it. "Sesshomaru why are you hear? Do you need my help with something? If not then can you please excuse me and let me attend to whatever I was going to do." Kagome said to him. "Rin…my ward is ill and I have come to take you to her." Sesshomaru demanded it. "**This stupid little pompous arrogant demanding prick thinks he can tell me what to do…I'll show him. I'll purify him until I can't tell the difference between day and night**." Kagome thought at first, but then realized that it was Rin the cute child that he was asking help for. He was a demon lord. He must have the best doctor, and she new for a fact that he must have tried everything he could to help Rin before he came to her simply because he would be in her debt…. (**How the mighty have fallen.**) Kagome giggled in her head as she smirked and then smiled at him. "Of course Sesshomaru, let me pack my things so we can leave at once, "Kagome said as she turned and ran back to her camp, Sesshomaru fallowing behind her.  
It didn't take her very long to pack her things; everything went inside her back pack. "Ready whenever you are." She told Sesshomaru as she stood looking at him waiting for him to start walking. Sesshomaru glanced at kagome and then started walking in the opposite direction of Inuyasha's forest. **"Inuyasha's gonna be so mad."**Kagome thought as she slowly followed behind Sesshomaru. She walked a bit slower wanting space between herself and Sesshomaru. **"It's not that I'm afraid of him….It's just that I don't trust him…..yet."** Kagome thought. Then it hit her. **"Why am I fallowing him…..If I don't trust him why am I leaving with him….**.**It's all because of Rin. I have to follow Sesshomaru because Rin needs me."** Kagome kept telling herself. After a few hours of walking, Kagome was so lost in her mind that she had completely forgotten about her surroundings and time. "Miko." Sesshomaru said and that was all it took to bring her back to earth. "Yes Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "We will rest her for the night." He said as he went into the forest and disappeared. Kagome looked around; it was getting dark to the point where she could barely see. She took out her sleeping bag and set it in the ground. She looked around and saw no Sesshomaru anywhere near her, she didn't sense him either. She took out her pajamas and changed into them quickly as if her life depended on it.  
Sesshomaru returned shortly with wood in his hands and a dead rabbit. Once he set them on the ground he turned and sat under the tree. **"Does he expect me to start the fire…..as if I have any demonic powers that will start a fire…I'm a priestess for crying out loud. Sure let me whip out my amazing poisonous whip of NOTHING," **Kagome thought as she looked at the pile of wood stacked in front of her and then to Sesshomaru and right back at the wood pile. "I have seen you use a container to start the fires when you are with your companion. Just because This Sesshomaru got the wood and the food, does not mean that this Sesshomaru will do everything for you." Sesshomaru replied with his eyes closed. That sent a cold chill down kagome's body. **"Has he been spying on me... why and for how long…oh! My! God! what else has he seen"** Blazed through kagome's mind as she went still. "Oh…..um…..yes how silly of me to have forgotten."Kagome said still in a daze.  
She went to her bag and took out a tin can with fuel and a box of matches. She quickly started the fire and skinned the rabbit and let it cook in the fire. "Would you like some Sesshomaru? You caught a big rabbit and there is more than enough here for you and I." She said not looking g at him as she turned the rabbit on the opposite side. "This Sesshomaru isn't in need of food. Eat Miko and rest for tomorrow we will leave before the sun comes out. This Sesshomaru will keep guard." Kagome then sighed **"well I guess a conversation between us too is out of the question," **she thought. She ate some of the Rabbit and put the rest away for tomorrow. She then lay comfortably in her sleeping bag and tiredly yawned and fell asleep right away.**"Tomorrow…tomorrow is another day."** Thought Kagome as she finally drifted off into sleep.


	2. Something Forgotten

** Something Forgotten **

Kagome was used to getting up early in the morning, but this was way too early. It was Sesshomaru that she was with and not Inuyasha…this she remembered. Kagome would doze in and out throughout the walk escaping into her mind to keep herself entertained. "Sesshomaru, I'm not trying to annoy you by asking you questions, but are we there yet, how far off are we, will we get there today or tomorrow." Sesshomaru didn't respond back, it was quiet for a while. "Miko this Sesshomaru will tell you when we are near…until then be quiet and speak only when spoken to by this Sesshomaru."

Kagome was willing to play nice…..up until now. She stopped dead in her tracks and just looked at Sesshomaru's back until he stopped completely. He then turned around and looked at Kagome and that's exactly what she wanted…his attention. "Excuse me…don't speak until spoken to." "Do I look like a child to you Sesshomaru? I have gone out of my way to help you." "Don't Speak until spoken to…really…..I am no child, but an adult Sesshomaru, please treat me as one for I have been nothing, but respectful to you."

Sesshomaru took a step forward, but stopped his face pulled back into a snarl "you dare to speak to this Sesshomaru in that tone you filthy human." "Don't forget who you speak to." Sesshomaru said in a vicious voice. "Filthy you call me you fucken Jerk. You're an arrogant man…Actually excuse me, I mean a Demon…A Demon who thinks he is soooooo much better than us humans, well sorry to burst you bubble Sesshomaru, but your kind doesn't exist in my time. I now fully understand why." Kagome screamed at him her face scrunched up not because she was angry, but because she was trying to get a point across, not fully understanding exactly what she had reveled to him. In an instant she found herself up against a tree and dangling a few feet above the ground with Sesshomaru hand around her neck. **"Great I had to piss him of…..Stupid…I'm so stupid. Now I am dead for sure**.**"** Sesshomaru then got his face right in front of hers. She felt his hands tighten around her neck. "If you want to live I suggest you keep your mouth shut and never speak to this Sesshomaru like that do you understand. I will not hesitate to kill you."Sesshomaru snarled at her. "Let me go Sesshomaru or else." Kagome said in a raspy voice. She then saw Sesshomaru smirk, "what will this Miko do to this Sesshomaru, you are no threat to me." Sesshomaru said while he tightened his grip around her neck a little more. She felt him tighten his grip, "I am warning you…..let. Me. Go." All he did was watch her as if expecting her to do something, but knowing she wouldn't dare.

He didn't back down and kagome was starting to feel light headed. **"Hit him were the sun don't shine."** Kagome thought and that's exactly what she did, she kicked him right between his legs as hard as she could and with all the strength she had. "Bingo," was all that screamed in her head. Sesshomaru face was full of surprise and pain and this would be a face that she would never forget. So many emotions piled together on Sesshomaru and it was priceless.

Sesshomaru knees buckle and hit the ground, and that was all the initiation she needed to run. Run in any direction available as long as it was far away from Sesshomaru. She knew that Sesshomaru would come after her and she ran through the forest having tree branches smacking her across her face and drawing blood on her face and arms. **"Great know Sesshomaru will defiantly not get the experience in playing hide and seek, he's going to find me right away."** Screamed her conscious, the same conscious that told her to kick him in his _"tickle berries"_ and put her in this same exact position.

She ran as fast as she could, but she felt him, felt his powerful aura catching up. She didn't want to hurt him or even kill him. She needed to stop him or even paralyze him until she was safe and far the hell away from him until he cooled down. She then felt and noticed that she was wet, it was raining and she hadn't even realized it. Her clothes were sticking to her and her hair was plastered to her face. **"Shit."** She screamed in her head.

She felt him right behind, felt his breath on her neck. She then threw herself on the ground, her back hitting the ground and a thump and cracks as branches broken under her as her back made impact to the ground. Right away her bow and arrow appeared and instead of her usual bright pink glow at the point of the arrow there was a yellow light. There he was standing in all his glory.

His once beautiful golden eyes were now a blood red color; his claws were ready to attack with green poison dripping at the tips of his claws. "Please Sesshomaru stop, don't do this. I don't wish to hurt you. We need to get to Rin." She wheezed out to him trying to catch her breath. All he did was growl and snarl at her as he took a few steps closer to her. "Sesshomaru, listen to me…back away…..Please. You and I both know that I can possibly be the only one who can be able to cure Rin." She all but screamed at him trying to speak over the hard rain that was falling on the ground and everywhere around her. His face lifted up in a snarl, **"I don't want to die…..not yet."** Whispered a low and quiet voice in her head, so quite that she herself barely heard it, it would have shocked her at that moment, but what she saw next scared her even more and held her complete attention.

Sesshomaru scanned her body starting from her face and slowly traveled down to her toes, as if he had just noticed her and her body for the first time. She felt as if she was being observed, and looked over as if she was his prey and he the predator and he were seeing if she was worthy. He then pulled his face up to hers and slowly made his way to her neck and inhaled deep and long, then exhaled. His warm breath tickled her. Kagome's mind was jelly, she couldn't process a single. She was dumbstruck as to what was happening. Sesshomaru then lifted his face to make eye contact with her. His wet hair shielding him and her from the rest of the world. His blood red eyes looking deep into hers as is searching for something…something forgotten.

She saw lust and desire and that simple jester shocked her so much that it must have shown on her face because Sesshomaru pulled away and turned his back to her. **"What just happened…did he just…no…..he did ...Did he just lust for me…no no…..I just misread him…..he hates humans, humans like me, especially human like myself…why does stuff like this always happen to me!" **she thought as her bow and arrow vanished and she relaxed her arms on the ground."This Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill you Miko. Rin is the only reason as to why you are alive here and now. Be much aware of that only reason." Sesshomaru said and started to walk back to the dirt road they were on. Kagome Slowly followed behind him never saying a single word on the way back to camp site. **"In the end I am alive, but I still have no idea when we will get there. This is going to be a long trip."** Kagome thought as she jogged a bit to catch up behind him.


End file.
